for the first time
by NorikoTheGhost
Summary: a SONGFIC... He couldn’t help but wonder how this one certain Tsukushi Makino made him fell what it’s like to love and be loved in return... Tsukasa x Tsukushi... Read&Review...


**First Songfic I have ever written. ((is this how it's supposed to be done? Tell me when you're through reading it)) **

**Song:** _For The First Time_

**Artist:** _Rod Stewart_

**Author's Note:** _I wrote this mainly because of two things: one, I skipped school today because I really have a bad case cough and colds; and two, this just came up to me while hearing the song "For The First Time". I don't even have the confidence to post/upload/archive it but I did it anyway so yeah, whatever! Enjoy! Lol… :D_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Hana Yori Dango and its characters. And I don't own the song "For The First Time" either. They are just two wonderful things that life can offer me right now! Lol… :D_

**First thing to do: Read. **

**Second thing to do: REVIEW ((please)). Thanks. :)**

--

Tsukasa Domyouji was not in a hurry. He just wanted to make sure that he'll deliver the hotdogs he have ordered for Tsukushi Makino to eat as they are taking a walk one Sunday morning at an amusement park. He have long accepted the fact that he can never be one with the commoners' way of dating, but since he loves this certain girl so much, there is nothing in this world that can stop him from doing any possible way to not lose the girl he loves.

He spun around as quickly as possible, when all of a sudden Tsukushi was right in front of him. She was happily gazing at his surprised look as he almost dropped their hotdog buns. She was looking at him and he couldn't stop but stare back at her directly in the eyes.

_--_

_Are those your eyes  
Is that your smile  
I've been looking at you forever  
Yet I never saw you before  
Are these your hands holding mine  
Now I wonder how I could have been so blind  
_

_--_

"Tsukushi…" he called out her name gently.

Tsukushi smiled at him. "I'll take that." She said, taking one hotdog bun from him. Tsukasa didn't answer back, and he couldn't help but gently hold her hands as they walk their way to the amusement park. Tsukushi looked their intertwined fingers and smiled as Tsukasa was looking at her.

Their gazes at each other made them wonder – how they could have been dense at some point of their lives about how they truly love each other.

_--_

_And for the first time I am looking in your eyes  
For the first time I'm seeing who you are  
I can't believe how much I see  
When you're looking back at me  
Now I understand what love is, love is  
__For the first time_

_--_

This is the first time Tsukushi had seen him this way – happy, free, calm, and gentle-mannered. She knew him too well – Tsukasa is not any other guy. He is not afraid to cry whenever he felt pain, he can always tell her how he exactly feels. Tsukasa – just like the masked doll she found at a department store – is just a tiger on the outside, but he is really like a child who wanted only to be loved. He's also a human – a man to be exact, who is capable of loving.

He looked back at her and frowned. "What is it, Tsukushi?" he asked. "Is there something on my face that only you can see?"

Tsukushi just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing."

Tsukasa smiled back as he leaned closer to kiss her cheeks. She felt how warm his lips were as it landed softly on her cheeks. She felt how an electric force was switched on her body as she felt the sensation that only Tsukasa is capable of doing so. She's… in love! And even if she has been told many times, this is the first time she had felt that her love indeed has grown for Tsukasa.

_--_

_Can this be real  
Can this be true  
Am I the person I was this morning  
And are you the same you  
It's all so strange  
How can it be  
__And all along this love was right in front of me_

_--_

"Let's ride the rollercoaster!" Tsukushi told him happily as she was pulling him towards the rollercoaster area. She was jumping and almost singing as they made their way to the ride she wanted to have. "Come on, Tsukasa!" she called out gently when Tsukasa seemed to wanting the urge not to ride it.

"But…" he paused as Tsukushi waited for him to finish. "…I'm afraid of…" he looked at the rapid rollercoaster as he hears people scream their lungs out. He turned to see Tsukushi sighed in sadness as he was trying to oppose her decision.

He took a deep breath and held her hand. "Alright. Let's go." He told her and Tsukushi's face lightened. She smiled at him and unconsciously, Tsukasa received a warm and gentle hug from her. That's more than enough for him to feel that she loves her truly.

_--_

_And for the first time I am looking in your eyes  
For the first time I'm seeing who you are  
I can't believe how much I see  
When you're looking back at me  
Now I understand what love is, love is  
__For the first time_

_--_

He screamed his lungs out, not hearing anything else in the word except for his screams. Until Tsukushi held his hand. He felt as if his world suddenly stopped at that. But he didn't mind. As long as he is with Tsukushi, nothing else matters.

_--_

_Such a long time ago I had given up  
On finding this emotion ever again  
But you're here with me now  
Yes I found you somehow  
And I've never been so sure_

_--_

He couldn't help but wonder how this one certain Tsukushi Makino made him fell what it's like to love and be loved in return. He grew up with a sister who loves him too, but their mother separates the two of them as she arranged a marriage for her. And after that, he was left alone with his cold-hearted mother, making him forget what love means.

But Tsukushi is here with him now. He knew that whatever happens, as long as Tsukushi is by his side, he will definitely succeed in everything. He placed his left arm around her and tried looking away as Tsukushi suddenly turned to look at him. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulders as they now watch the sun setting its way to give rise to the moon.

_--_

_And for the first time I am looking in your eyes  
For the first time I'm seeing who you are  
Can't believe how much I see  
When you're looking back at me  
Now I understand what love is, love is  
For the first time_

**-- END --**


End file.
